


Sired

by HadesGirl85



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGirl85/pseuds/HadesGirl85
Summary: Just something that I was bouncing around in my head. Let me know if you guys want more.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 22





	Sired

Snow fell gently through the frosted air of Ishgard as Celeste once again returned to her temporary haven. She was so very tired from her most recent adventure into the Dravanian Forelands, stumbling over a few uneven cobblestones she lost what footing she had left as she passed by several Knights. With a sickening thud, she hit the ground only yalms from the House de Borel. A Knight rushed to her aid and carried her into the manor. Her soft brown hair was matted and bloodied from her battle with yet another rogue wyrm. As she was laid down in front of the fireplace to get warm, Milinne, the head maid came to her side with a blanket trying to warm her up.

Hearing a commotion down in the parlor, Aymeric glanced up from his book and pondered what could be the issue at this time of night. He turned his eyes to the chronometer above the mantle noting the late hour; rising from his seat, he decided it might be wise to see what all the fuss was about. In descending the staircase to the foyer, he was nearly run down by one of his maids. “My Lord… why are you up at this hour? We have everything…” The young maid was cut short by another urgent order barked by Milinne.

Aymeric made his way into the parlor as two of his Knights were returning to their post outside. Stepping into the parlor he caught sight of a puddle of brown hair on the floor, as the head maid worked from head to toe stripping her of her armor and wet clothing, she did not notice Aymeric silently making his way to her side. It was only when she turned to tend to Celeste’s head did she notice that the Lord of the Manor was in the way. He had knelt to the floor and looked over her, wanting to ensure that his beloved Warrior of Light was not harmed, since she was caked in blood and dirt. The armor that she normally donned was a complete and utter mess. The elezen’s ice blue eyes grazed over her features; Halone, how he had missed her so! Shakily, he reached down and touched her hair, her breathing was slow and even finally. He sighed and looked to Milinne, his head maid of the manor. “Pray, what do we know of her state?”

Milinne glanced up to Aymeric and shook her head as she frowned, looking down to Celeste’s sleeping form. “She came into the city and collapsed just outside the manor, my Lord… It is an absolute miracle that she made it this far. I have sent for a healer to attend her wounds.” Aymeric nodded as he looked back down to his beloved, stroking her hair and forehead. “…Welcome home… Celeste…”

He did not leave her side the rest of the night, chuckling to himself he could hear her now berating him for staying up all night and not getting any rest. As Lord Commander and Lord Speaker he was used to the long late hours in one of his offices -- this was child’s play. The personal chirurgeon of House de Fortemps arrived at the parlor after what seemed like an eternity worth of waiting. He lifted the blanket from her slim form to reveal a large gash in her side from one of the wyrm’s claws. The dark haired elezen’s stomach did a small flip at the sight of the angry wound. He who had seen so much blood and war on the battlefield was now nauseous at the sight presented before him. After hours of healing spells and bandages the wound was no more and Celeste slept soundly in front of the fireplace under a pelt of snow wolf. Aymeric was lounging on the settee with a mug of hot chocolate, glancing down at the mug he smiled softly. ‘…well old friend… you were right, she came to who she felt the safest within her hour of need…’ The smile faded into a ghost of its former self when he looked back up to watch her sleep.

Rays of gold slipped through the curtains of the manor and graced her sleeping figure. Aymeric was dozing off on the settee when he heard her stir. He came awake quickly and was at her side on the rug within the blink of an eye. Her aurum colored orbs finally revealed themselves from behind heavy lids; the first thing that she saw was Aymeric’s icy blue orbs staring down at her worriedly. Stirring to sit up she was met with a little resistance and stiffness, drawing air into her battered lungs as she held her side. “By the Fury…” Assisting in her sitting up Aymeric looked down to her. “Pray tell me the reason you came home in such a condition last night?”

Glancing up at him she blinked. “I don’t remember walking home… I was in too much pain to move…”  
The Lord shook his head slowly and spoke.” Nay… you arrived here last night and had the manor in quite an uproar with your condition.” He looked worried still. “Shall we get you to a more comfortable bed?”  
She did not deny him picking her up to take her to bed. She watched as they passed by her own chambers to his own. “Why are you bringing me to your own?”  
He looked down at her as she sunk into the plush covers of his own bed. “That I may keep a closer eye on you, as a precaution.” Nodding she smiled and snuggled down into the blankets and pillow. He stretched out beside her and no sooner had he pulled her close then he was snoring lightly. Sleep did not come to her for some time as her mind drifted to the past as she lay there beside her ebony haired bedmate, a smile drifting across her lips as she remembered her first encounter with Lord Haurchefant. He had an air about him, the first kind and gentle soul she had seen in quite some time as she and Alphinaud made their way North to Ishgard seeking asylum. Haurchefant had taken the two wayward souls in and then pleaded with his father to allow them a haven within the walls of the city. It had taken some time but they were finally allowed. Haurchefant had taken a liking to the young female and he made sure she knew well enough that he was pursuing her.

** Five months prior **

Celeste had been dressed down for bed in one of the oversized tunics she so enjoyed using for sleeping attire. The tunic engulfed her tiny form as it was meant for a large elezen male, with one side of the neck hole baring the milky colored flesh of her shoulder. She yawned but was startled by a knock upon the heavy wooden door. She padded to the door in her heavy woolen stockings that stopped just above her knees. Upon opening it she discovered the ashen haired elezen staring down at her holding two ceramic mugs filled with hot cocoa. Smiling softly, she allowed him in, taking a mug as he passed by.

“Pray I was not intruding on you, Mistress Celeste?” He glanced over and skimmed his eyes along her figure. Noting that she was most likely not wearing anything under the tunic as she was sans a strap at her shoulder.  
Shaking her head as she sat down by the fireplace which was well fed and burning brightly. “Not at all Lord Haurchefant… I am always pleased to have you…” Words trailing off as she looked down at her hot cocoa.  
Looking back up, she found he was at her side, a hand gently cradling her face. “Mistress Celeste… know that you are also welcome in my quarters as well.” A smile graced his lips as he looked down at her. She was completely in awe that the male that had just been across the room from her was quiet enough in his maille that he was able to cross the distance with ease and complete silence. Her cheeks flushed as she could not help but stare at his lips, licking her own she leaned forward a little as if testing the waters to see what he would do. She was not disappointed in the slightest as he closed the distance between them crushing her lips to his own. Come the Coerthas morning light he was still at her side holding her close, a tangle of limbs and blankets. It was a night that she would not forget any time soon.  


** Present **

Her smile faded as she thought about his demise. A silent tear fell as she buried herself in Aymeric’s chest, sobbing. Large, powerful arms surrounded her slim figure as if to smother the nightmare that plagued her so. “Love?” A deep voice spoke as softly as possible, a gentle shake followed suit. Raising her head, she met his ocean colored orbs as she sniffled. “Another nightmare, my Love?” He was concerned for her health and mental wellness as she had not been the same since that fateful day atop the Vault. She merely nodded as she let more tears fall. It had been two months since that day and four since her first introduction with Haurchefant.

Aymeric lifted her face and kissed her tears away. “Pray, let me put your mind at ease, my Love…” He showered her face with soft kisses and ran his hand through her hair. Celeste could not deny her Lord Commander what he desired and right now he desired to take her mind off the nightmares. They lay in bed for hours until duty came calling and swept Ser Aymeric away from her side. She laid there in the aftermath of their endeavors smiling like a mad woman.

Soon enough he was back home in his manor, still wearing his armor, and she stood in the doorway to his office watching him. By the Twelve how she loved this man, he was everything that she had ever wanted. He was kind, caring, powerful, and most of all, understanding, and that was the biggest thing that she could ask for seeing as her duties as the Warrior of Light called upon her at all times. Glancing up from his documents he smiled at her. “There you are. How did you…” His words were lost in thought as he took note of her figure. The small bump that was forming within her belly. He was counting back and thinking of all their nights of reckless abandon. “Love… are you feeling well these days?”

Celeste nodded as she looked down at her belly as well. “Mayhap I have been eating a little too well here.” Glancing back up at him she cocked her head to the side as his male servant entered the room with a bow.  
“Yes, Lord Aymeric?” He straightened upright and smiled down at Celeste, “Good afternoon Mistress Celeste. Are you going to take lunch in the dining room?” She nodded happily.

Aymeric cleared his throat, “Please send for a chirurgeon…” Jarilant nodded his head and immediately left. Aymeric was on his feet and striding towards her. “Shall we go eat lunch?”

Celeste stood there puzzled. “Love, why did you send for a chirurgeon? Are you feeling ill?”

He merely smiled at her. “Pray trust in me my dear… I worry for your health.” He held her hand as they went for lunch.

An hour later a chirurgeon arrived as requested. Aymeric sat in his study with Celeste when she arrived. Jarilant showed her in and took his leave. Standing tall, Aymeric pulled his lover up from her spot on the settee. “Mayhap this would be better suited for the bed chambers.”  
He led the two of them down the hallway, guiding Celeste in first he leaned in to speak low to the healer. A puzzled look melted into shock as they spoke. She glanced at the two of them not wanting to realize why the chirurgeon was here. “Mistress Celeste, my name is Hallinarte and I would like to run an exam on you as per the request of Ser Aymeric. He says that you have been unwell. Pray lay on the bed for me.”

Aymeric sat outside the door as the chirurgeon attended Celeste., Soon enough Hallinarte was out in the hallway with him, but sobbing could be heard from within the chamber. “Pray, Lord Commander, you needs go to her side.” Without another word Hallinarte showed herself to the door.

Aymeric stepped into the bed chamber that they had shared since the night of Haurchefant’s death. “My Love… are you…”

She looked up at him still sobbing, “I thought nothing of this… I am so sorry Aymeric…”

He rushed to her side and swept her up into his arms. “By the Fury, Celeste you could not have known. You have been so busy as of late but unfortunately, I believe you are going to needs take it easy from here on out… For me... as well as for another.” His hand rested upon the bump that was now proven to be a babe. “How long did Hallinarte say until we can expect this new addition?”  
Celeste was still in complete shock over the news that she was with child. She would have to tell her adopted father Lord Edmont as well, he would surely want to hear the news. She looked down at the hand on her belly, “Four months… but she assured me that both babe and I are in excellent health.”

He sighed at the news, “Pray, that is wonderous news, Love.” Smiling softly to him she was starting to warm up to the thought of having a child with the man that she loved.

Edmont sat down due to the shock of the news, her brothers were stunned as they stood staring at Ser Aymeric. “I have four months until the child arrives… I am going to stop all assignments until further notice.” Standing with the aid of his cane, Edmont walked to Celeste and pulled her into a hug. “Pray know that I am happy for you, my daughter. I will love this child as though they were born of my full-born sons.” Smiling and nodding she thanked him for understanding. Ser Aymeric and Edmont shook hands and spoke briefly as Celeste turned to the large portrait of Haurchefant above the fireplace. ‘Haurchefant… Aymeric and I are expecting. You would have been an amazing uncle…’ A tear slid down her cheek as Aymeric collected her and they made their way home.

*** Four Months Later***

Screams and wails came from behind the main bed chamber doors. Edmont and his sons as well as Ser Aymeric stood waiting for any news. It was absolutely destroying Aymeric as he could do nothing for his lover as he listened to her pained cries. The labor was long and difficult, but Celeste had three of the best chirurgeons that Ishgard had to offer. After what seemed like days, although it was only five hours, a chirurgeon came to the door summoning Aymeric in. Nervously he stepped into the room and was greeted by the wails of a babe, he was at her side in an instant, showering her with kisses and praises of how well she had done. “My Love, you are well and whole.”

She nodded as the chirurgeons had finished tending to her and were now tending the infant. “Mistress Celeste… Lord Commander… It’s a boy.” Hallinarte handed her the bundled babe smiling softly. Pushing the hood away from the babe’s head, Celeste's eyes went wide in awe.

Ser Aymeric was without words for a moment before he let out a soft chuckle. The babe in her possession was graced with a head of snow-white hair. It would not have been a surprise if Celeste or Aymeric had white hair but, neither did. “Haurchefant… you sly man…” Ser Aymeric took the child into his arms gingerly as Lord Edmont and sons were allowed into the room. “Pray I will raise him as my own… it is what he would have wanted.”

Edmont chimed in, “Lord Commander what are you babbling on about of course you will raise him as your own… he is your blood…” Aymeric turned to face him, Edmont’s eyes cast down to the babe in his hands. It took a moment to realize what he was looking at. His mind swam back to the memory of Haurchefant’s birth. “…oh…. Blessed Halone… it can’t be…” He looked to Celeste for confirmation, she merely nodded. Edmont limped as quickly as he could across the carpets to the babe in Ser Aymeric’s arms. “He looks… just like Haurchefant…” He was trying to hold back his emotions. “Pray what are you to name him?” Celeste and Aymeric looked to one another. “After his father… Haurchefant.” Edmont could not contain his tears, his son had sired an heir, illegitimate or not the boy was still his.


End file.
